


Kidnapped with You

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman and Robin, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Damian and Jason bonding time, Dead Robins, Gen, Kidnapping, angsty, my two angriest robins working together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Jason's fault. Or is it Damian's? Either way both managed to get kidnapped together and now have to get along until Batman can come save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped with You

“This is all your fault, Todd.”

“No way, Bat Brat, I’m not taking the blame for this one,” Jason shook his head, “You didn’t listen to me, so any inconvenience this kidnapping has caused is all on you.”

“This is more than an inconvenience; I am sick of being kidnapped.”

“Well you should have thought about that when you decided to crash my sting operation with your very recognizable and kidnappable face.”

“Kidnappable is not a word,” Damian corrected, “What else did you expect me to do, follow you as Robin? You said it was important that the people you were meeting had no idea they were being conned. I assumed that meant no masks at all.”

“For me, maybe, but not you. As backup you should have been in full costume and out of sight, not following me like a lost child.”

“Then you should have been more specific,” Damian grumbled.

Jason sighed and leaned his head back against the aluminum siding of the warehouse they’d been tossed in earlier, and tried to adjust his position to a more comfortable one. They’d been sitting there for hours, and frankly his butt was starting to ache.

If he were Damian he’d also complain about the fact that his wrists were sure to be raw in the morning from the ropes they were tied with, which might throw off his aim an inch or two, but, Damian was doing enough of that for both of them thank you very much.

“I didn’t die for this,” he grumbled.

“Neither did I,” Damian leaned forward from his place against the wall to look at him, “So what are we going to do about it?”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, “What do you mean?”

“From what I can tell there are a total of ten men and women in the building at all times, most of them are in the front room unloading the packages you were meant to stop them getting earlier. There are also four different ways we could break out of here, one without being seen, two utilizing minimal-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me stop you there kiddo. We’re not breaking out,” Jason would have taken him by his shoulders if he could, he settled for shifting his position over to face his kid brother.

Damian shook his head, “I am not going to just sit here and do nothing, Todd. I’m highly capable of getting us both out of here.”

“Capable or not you and I are going to sit here and play good little hostages while we wait for Batman to come,” Jason eyed him.

Damian’s face set in a hard frown, “Is this mind control?”

Jason blinked, “What?”

Damian leaned towards him and focused on his eyes, “Are you under mind control? Because I don’t know of another reason you’d be so cooperative. Of all my so called brothers, you’re the least likely to sit back and wait for someone to rescue you.”

Jason resisted the urge to head butt his little brother, would it be funny? Yes. Would it help their situation? No. He scooted back and rolled his eyes.

“Defiantly not mind control. Most days, I’d be the first to say let’s break out, but today I have you to look out for. If I okayed an escape attempt and something happened to you, I couldn’t say who would kill me first, Bruce or Dick and I don’t care to find out.”

Damian glared at him, “I can take care of myself.”

“I know that, but right now you’re not Robin, your Damian. Anything short of acting like a typical kid might tip these guys off to your other identity, and neither of us want or need that. So just humor me and stay put.”

Damian bit his bottom lip as he mulled over Jason’s statement before nodding, “Alright,” he conceded, “But if Father takes more than 24 hours we are leaving.”

“I’ll give you that,” Jason said, “There’s no way I’ll endure these conditions any longer than that.”

“Now what?” Damian asked.

Jason hummed, “I don’t know, sing maybe?”

Damian pulled a face, “I’ve heard you sing, Todd. It’s not something I’d like to experience again.”

Jason grinned, “Really now?” his mind whirred as he tried to decide on what song to sing.

He didn’t get the chance as one of the warehouse doors opened up and a woman strolled inside. Jason recognized her as Sandra from the crew he’d been trying to bust earlier that night for two reasons, the first was that she’d hit on him, the second was his tendency to remember blonds he’d pegged as possibly psychotic, and boy did she radiate psychotic earlier. Now she seemed to have mellowed out, in fact if her gait was anything to go by she was cheery.

“Hello boys,” she waved, “How are you guys doing?”

“Peachy,” Jason deadpanned.

She giggled, actually giggled, and Jason decided she was defiantly psycho. He should know, he’d met enough. When she reached them she knelt down in front of Damian and smiled, “Hey kiddo, I’m going to need you to come with me for a minute.”

Damian made a face like he’d just sucked a lemon, somewhere between a frown and a lip purse, “What about, Todd?”

Jason was a little surprised that Damian’s first instinct was to ask about him, he was more surprised that Sandra hadn’t been attacked for the tone she’d used with Damian, her voice had been so sweet it would give someone cavities if that were possible.

“He’s not going anywhere-”

“Then I’m not-” Damian interrupted.

She put a finger against his lips, “I’m not finished,” the sweetness was still there, tinged with a little irritation.

Damian looked like he was about to bite her finger and Jason had to smother his laughter at the whole thing. Any other situation and he would have, this one, not so much.

"You’ll be returned to him as soon as we’re done talking with you, happy?” she smiled.

Damian narrowed his eyes but nodded his head and allowed Sandra to help him stand, a feat difficult when one’s hands were tied behind their back. Jason couldn’t resist a jab, “Careful, he bites.”

Damian gave her a toothy grin, “He’s not wrong.”

Sandra smiled wryly, “I’ll remember that, come on kiddo,” she said and led him out of the room.

Damian turned once to glance at him and Jason winked at him hoping the worried churning in his stomach would settle down. He had about as much idea of what was going on as Damian did, but he didn’t want to let his brother know that for fear he might try something drastic.

It was only a few minutes later that the woman brought Damian back and Jason felt the tension in his shoulders ease at seeing his little brother unharmed. She pushed him back down next to Jason and left without another word.

“So?” Jason asked.

“They had me speak with Father. Apparently he refused to do anything until he knew I was alright, but I think he did it simply so he could instruct me to wait on him,” Damian frowned, “I was unable to keep him on the line long enough to be sure a trace went through.”

“No one but you would even think about trying to make sure a trace went through,” Jason shook his head, “Is he close to finding us?”

“I don’t know, there wasn’t much time for discussion. Just long enough to let him know we were both alright and acknowledge I wouldn’t do anything stupid,” Damian kicked his feet out in front of him.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Then we’re stuck waiting.”

“We’re stuck waiting either way,” Damian said.

“I was hoping to have something to count down to, now I guess I’ll have to sing.”

“Don’t you dare, Todd.”

At some point after Jason had sung his way through six or seven songs (after his rendition of It’s Not Unusual Damian finally admitted he wasn’t _that_ terrible of a singer) and they’d covered most basic topics, they both nodded off. When Jason woke up to the sound of a door slamming he guessed they'd only been out a few hours at most.

“Four,” Damian said and when Jason frowned he clarified, “We were asleep for four hours.”

“You know what? I don’t even want to know,” he shook his head and Damian grinned.

The door slamming noise grew closer as another one slammed, louder this time, before the door to their room opened revealing Sandra, grumbling about not having time for this, and why didn’t they do it themselves.

There was no air of amusement this time as she stalked towards them and yanked Damian to his feet, “Hey!” both boys protested.

“Hush, and hold still,” she said pulling a knife from her belt, one swipe and she’d cut through Damian’s bonds, the next second she had one of his arms twisted behind him, and Jason knew as tough as he was Damian had to be feeling that.

He shot a look at Jason that begged permission to kill her and Jason mouthed no as the woman dialed a cell phone with her free hand, “Brucie, darling. It’s past the drop off time and we were all wondering where your money was.”

Jason felt his stomach lurch, Bruce had refused the ransom demand? What was he doing? Jason looked back at Damian who was doing his best not to look worried, but Jason could see the tight set to his jaw that had nothing to do with the way his arm was feeling.

Jason turned his attention back to Sandra, whatever Bruce was saying didn’t seem to be what she wanted to hear. Her frown deepened until, “I don’t want to hear another word about how hard it is to get it in cash. I don’t think your taking this very seriously Mr. Wayne, and it’s time you learned the stakes that go with dilly dallying.”

She yanked Damian’s arm upward and the boy cried out, “That was your son, the next thing you hear will be his wrist breaking,” she didn’t even pause as she twisted the wrist she was holding until even Jason could hear it crack.

Damian screamed and Jason felt his blood boil. This was too much like what had happened to him. Anything involving a late Bruce, and a Robin being hurt for it was too much for him. A wave of powerless fear washed over him, the next moment a rush of fury overwhelmed him and he was on his feet yelling something, probably stop.

Sandra’s eyes flashed at him, “You have three hours Mr. Wayne. Don’t make me call again.”

She dropped Damian without another thought and strolled out of the room. Jason was by his side in an instant, his own ropes untied in his fury. He pulled Damian up into a sitting position.

“I’m fine, Todd.”

“Don’t,” Jason hissed before taking his brother’s hurt wrist in his hand to inspect it.

“It’s a clean break.”

“I’ll decide that for myself.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“Damian, for once in your life shut up,” It didn’t matter that he’d had worse, or that it could have been worse. What mattered was that he was hurt, and no kid deserved to be used against his dad like that, no matter how tough he was.

Damian was quiet as Jason, satisfied with his own inspection of his wrist, let go and pulled Damian into a hug, “You’re ok, you’ll be ok.”

Damian squirmed, “I don’t need coddling, Todd.”

Jason only held him tighter, “I know. Just let me coddle you for a moment.”

Damian stilled and leaned into the embrace. When after a minute Jason didn’t let go he said, “He’s coming, Todd. He won’t be late this time." 

Jason stiffened then felt and arm wrap around him, “And if he is?”

“He won’t be.”

Jason tugged Damian that much closer to him, he was right. Bruce wouldn’t be late this time. If he was, well then Jason was going to kill him for it, there was no way he was going to let Bruce get away with letting them down again. And good hostage or not, the next time Jason saw Sandra he was going to give her more than a piece of his mind.

He got the chance two hours later when she skipped in. Couldn’t she pick a mood? Sandra eyed Jason, “Weren’t you tied up last time?”

“Only until you picked on my little brother,” Jason glared.

Sandra’s eyes narrowed, “It doesn’t matter, anyway. I’ve got the best orders this time,” she grinned, before grabbing Damian by his injured wrist. He scowled and bit back a curse as she dragged him towards her.

Jason was on his feet in an instant, “Let him go.”

Sandra tugged Damian close to her, wrapping an arm around him. With her free hand she pointed a gun at Jason, “I think not. You see, my very best orders are to bring the littlest Wayne to the boss, and kill the spare." 

Jason really wished he still had his guns, he was also regretting his plan to play good hostages more and more. Why hadn’t they just broken out hours ago? Damian squirmed against Sandra and her arm tightened, slipping up to hold him by his neck.

Jason tensed, and Damian bit down on the woman’s arm. She yelped, and tore her arm away from him, giving him the chance to scramble away from her.

Jason grinned, “I told you he bites.”

“Enough, I’m going to take care of you, and then the brat!” The gun was aimed again, and there was no wasted time in her pulling the trigger. Before Jason knew what had happened he found himself landing roughly on his side, a small figure on top of him.

Sandra was cursing, but all Jason could think of was Damian. The kid had knocked him out of the way of the bullet, but at what cost? He had to be ok, Damian was always ok, he was tough, tougher than any of them had been at his age.

Jason turned his brother over and his vision went red, or at least he thought it did, instead he was focusing on all the blood there was covering Damian’s chest. A crash sent his attention momentarily back outward, and he saw Batman and Nightwing charging towards them, too little too late.

They’d take care of Sandra, he needed to take care of Damian. The kid wasn’t conscious, wasn’t breathing, no there was the slightest rise and fall of his chest. Jason searched, trying to find the wound in all the red, there. His eyes widened with remembrance and he swallowed, he never forgot where he shot someone. The bullet had pierced Damian’s chest in the same place Jason had shot him all those years ago.

His hands went immediately to the wound, pressing with everything he had to stop the bleeding. He was yelling again, calling out for Dick or Bruce, he hoped he’d said Batman or Nightwing, but he didn’t really care.

Then Damian was being lifted away from him by arms clad in blue and black, it was Dick. It was always Dick rescuing Damian from him. Black clad hands helped him stand and they were off. Jason was barely conscious of what was going on.

Later on he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone exactly how they’d gotten back to the cave, his attention had been focused on Damian alone.

When his brother woke up, two hours later Jason was there. He hadn’t let anyone move him from Damian’s side since Alfred had finished patching him up.

“Welcome back,” Jason grinned.

Damian frowned, “I didn’t die again, did I?”

“Don’t even joke about that, Master Damian,” Alfred was on the other side of the table, a glass of water and plastic cup of pills in hand from the table beside them.

Damian sat up and took the pills and water, “Thank you, Pennyworth,” he turned his attention to Jason, “What happened?”

“Your Dad and Dick arrived the moment after you got shot, turns out the sound led them to where we were. Don’t ever jump in front of me like that again, you hear?” Jason gave him a half glare, “You ruined our whole plan you know.”

“Neither Father nor Grayson has killed you yet, so I believe we did well enough,” Damian said before swallowing the pills and a gulp of the water, it was less graceful than he would have liked with the cast encasing one of his wrists but he managed it with a scowl.

Jason grinned at him, “What?” Damian asked.

He shook his head, “I can’t believe you bit that woman.”

“You did warn her.”

His grin widened, “Yes I did.”

Damian shifted to get a better look at Jason, “You are ok, aren’t you, Todd?”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, “Of course I am, you saw to that.”

Damian eyed him, “I’m not asking how you physically are.”

“You’ll be ok, and I’m fine. Bruce and Dick made it before anything catastrophic could happen, so yeah. I’m good.”

Damian didn’t break his steady gaze and Jason blinked, “What, you don’t believe me?”

“I’m just making sure, a lot of stuff happened back there. Us dead robins have to stick together you know.”

Jason ruffled his hair and received a glare in return, “Thanks, Baby Bat.”

Damian nodded, “I do have one stipulation.”

“Anything.”

“Next time, you get to take the bullet.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love my angry robins, I really do. I love Jason and Dami bonding almost as much as I love Dick and Dami bonding (nothing will ever top my original Batman and Robin duo, sorry Jason) and I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. My next one should *fingers crossed* be of a lighter tone. Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
